Costumes and Camaro's
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: set season 2 after the decade dance but before Stefan leaves...a little AU but still canon  Elena is left alone at the Halloween dance, ditched by a bloodthirsty Stefan. When Damon comes to her rescue, where will the nights events lead them? LEMON


_a/n: so I've gotten such amazing responses for my Delena stories, that I just have to continue. I hope my fingers can keep up with all the story ideas that I'm having. Again, if you have an idea that you would like written just leave your request (along with a comment ;) and I will work on it! Happy Reading!_

Elena's POV

I could feel the music pounding through my body in the darkened gym as the costumed students around me moved and danced. I searched the crowd again, past the decorations of skeletons and streamers with a sinking feeling, realized that Stefan wasn't coming. He wasn't ever going to come, and it was about time that I just accepted it. He couldn't control his bloodlust anymore than I could control my feelings of loneliness and regret. Why had I chosen him anyway? Lately it seemed as though he didn't even care about me.

I knew that I could never understand what it was like for him to crave blood, that I would never be able to feel the intense need until I either became a vampire or a drug addict…but that didn't mean that I couldn't be upset about it. That didn't mean that I couldn't cry about it. I had given him so many chances to redeem himself, to prove to me that he had changed.

Tonight was supposed to be a fresh start for us. Supposed to be a night where we could dance and laugh and just be together. This time he hadn't even bothered to call me with an excuse of where he was or why he couldn't make it. At least when he was lying I knew that he cared enough to protect my feelings. Now it was like I didn't even matter to him at all. Caroline and Matt brushed past me in Hansel & Gretel costumes, goofy smiles on their faces and love in their eyes.

It made me want to throw up, and not because he was my ex.

She seemed to notice that I was alone and she stopped to turn around and reach for my arm. "Elena, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I lied and tried to smile convincingly. She seemed satisfied with that answer and allowed Matt to pull her the rest of the way out of the gym.

With a sigh I began to follow their path, knowing that I had to get away from the noise and the people before I collapsed into tears. On my way out I bumped into Bonnie who was dressed like a witch, accordingly. She was deep in conversation with Jeremy and barely noticed me at all. Not only did my boyfriend fail to realize that I igsisted, my best friend didn't even know I was there. Alaric was dressed as kissing booth and was making eyes at Aunt Jenna across the doorway he was guarding. At least he managed a smile at me.

I could hear Caroline's giggles further down the hall but detoured to the bathroom, not wanting to deal with anymore happy couples. Man, love really bites sometimes. Thankfully the bathroom was empty and I prayed that it would remain that way until the tears that had already begun to fall stopped. What was so wrong with me that I couldn't even tempt a blood thirsty vampire to hang around? Maybe I should just give up and stay in this bathroom forever.

Even for me, I knew that depressed talk was ridiculous and I turned to face myself in the mirror. Wow, did I look ridiculous…last year's nurses costume had nothing on this. My old cheerleading uniform had long since been shrunk in the wash and I'd grown out of it so that it was now at least two sizes too small. The skirt was hiked up dangerously whenever I walked, and the top was tight over my chest, my stomach completely bare for everyone to see.

It had taken no less than twenty minutes to shimmy my body into the outfit, and it hadn't been an easy task. Jeremy had even knocked on the door once to see if I was dying or having sex, apparently the grunts and sighs I was eliciting were apparently worrying him. I was not the kind of girl that gave up easily, and if Stefan thought I was just going to roll over and play dead while he went off and had his fun, he was mistaken.

I would find him and set him straight, and if he still wanted his space from me after that…well I would learn to deal with it somehow. I slipped my cell out of my bag and dialed the number for the Salvatore boarding house. At first all I heard was more blasting music and a curse as the person who answered the phone struggled to turn the volume down. He cursed again and she could hear the clink of ice in glass as he grumbled into the phone. "Who the hell is this?" Elena's heart dropped, wrong brother…or was it?

Damon's POV

Talk about life being unfair. Here I sit, on another Friday night, staring at the television watching a reality show. They think they have it hard? Do any of those people have a brother that is currently dating the woman of their dreams? Do they have to deal with the loneliness and the disgust every time they saw them kissing. I decided to stay home, an attempt to stop anymore lives being lost at another high school function. Including my brothers…

Instead I am going to sit in front of the fireplace and drink until I can't think anymore. Until I can't feel anymore…Then I'm going to go to bed and enjoy the fact that a vampire cannot get a hangover no matter how much he drank. Being a monster certainly had it's upside occasionally. It was hard to get drunk without a little music though, so I turned the tv off and tossed the remote onto the coffee table. Loud pulsing rock music and a fresh glass of whiskey was exactly what I needed to forget, even if it was only for a few minutes.

The eighties had certainly been a good year for that and I blasted the first song of the cd as loud as it would allow. Unfortunately, my vampire powers had included super hearing and the phone ringing interrupted my peace before the third song had even begun. With angry and dirty words on my tongue I stalked over to it and snatched the annoying machine from its charging base. I could hear different music in the background and sniffling from a girl, but I couldn't make out exactly who it was.

"Fuck sakes, can't a man have one night to sulk in peace." I growled and stumbled over to the stereo to lower the song. "Who the hell is this?"

"Damon?" her voice was like velvet over my senses and I immediately felt drunker than I could have made myself. Visions of her swam in my mind and I forced them out with a shake. "Damon, is that you? Are you alright?"

I felt like asking if she cared, but thought better of it. "I'm fine. Why are you calling?"

"I was looking for Stefan." She said, the tears evident in her voice now. "Is he there with you?"

"No, he's supposed to be with you. Are you at the school."

"Yes." She sniffled and I felt the anger burn inside me. Not only did my idiot of a brother have her waiting for him all alone, he'd made her cry.

"He's not here Elena. I don't know where he is."

"Do you think you could come get me? I don't think that Jenna is planning on leaving anytime soon, and there is no point in breaking up what she's got going on with Alaric."

I stared down at the glass in my hand and glowered at the amber liquid. How had a night of drunken disaster turned into rescue of my brother's girlfriend? "I'll be there soon."

"Do you want me to wait for you outside?" she asked, her voice slowly returning to normal.

"If you'd like." I said and hung up without a goodbye. Yep, life was definitely unfair.

Elena's POV

Well that was one of the stupidest things that I could have done. What was I thinking? Asking Damon to come get me was like asking…well Damon to come get me. And he certainly hadn't sounded like the happiest man in town. Who knew what kind of mood he would be in by the time he got to the school. I would just have to hope for the best and brace myself for the worst. Turning back to the mirror I repaired the damage my crying had done to the makeup I'd spent over an hour on. I denied it was Damon I was primping myself for; I just didn't want to go back out in front of everyone looking as though I'd been crying.

Ten minutes later I walked out into the chilly air, feeling the shift begin to change from fall to winter slowly. Shivers ran through my body, but it wasn't from the wind. Damon was there already, leaning against the Camaro, his arms crossed and a blank expression on his face. I considered making a jab about the fact he wasn't wearing a costume, but the leather jacket and black jeans suited him better than possibly any other outfit I'd seen him in.

"Thank you for coming." I said and stepped off the curb toward him. "We're you busy when I called?" she remembered the blasting music that had been in the background, and she could smell the booze on his breath as she got closer.

Great, I get to deal with a pissed off, drunk Damon…

"I'm never too busy to clean up after my brother." His sarcasm would have offended her if she hadn't been angry at Stefan as well.

"I'm sorry Damon."

"Just get in." he opened the passenger door for me, then slammed it when I was inside.

Damon POV

Well wasn't I just making a complete ass of myself? Here I am, treating her like shit when she's the one that got dumped. If I keep treating her like this, there is no way she will trust me. With a groan and a curse I pushed away from her side of the car and calmly walked to the driver's door. She'd been through one hell of a night already, and my attitude was just making it worse. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and climbed in next to her. She was looking at her hands in her lap, completely silent. It wasn't fair that she could look so innocent and sad, while at the same time her body and clothing begged me to ravish her.

If Stefan had left this to go feed on some random highschooler, I would stake him myself. I'd noticed the way she looked the moment she stepped out onto the curb, but what was I supposed to do? Whistle and catcall? No, of course not. I had to remain nonchalant and unaffected, but now that we were in the confines of my car and the scent of her perfume was filling the cab, she was becoming harder to ignore. I slammed my hands on the wheel and punched the gas.

She certainly wasn't making it any easier to be calm and sweet when she smiled like that and looked like that. I drove for a few minutes, stealing a glance here and there. The skirt had been dangerously short to begin with but as she shifted in the seat and crossed her leg over the other, the hemline of her school colors rode up on her thigh. It was leaving little to the imagination, but luckily I had quite a vast one. She apparently wasn't impressed with my silence and crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts up in the process.

That was not helping at all, and I had to force my eyes back on the road. "It must run in the family." She huffed and let her head drop back onto the head rest.

"What?" I asked, hearing the bite in my town and regretting it.

"The talent to ignore me, even when I'm less than three feet from you."

"Trust me Elena, you would prefer that I ignore you right now."

She looked up at me then, curious. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just sit there and be quiet. I'm taking you home."

"I don't want to go home." She said and settled back in the seat. "Don't take me there."

I could have groaned. We were so close to the house, and I had to get her out of the car before I pulled over to the side of the road and did something she would regret. "Well then where do you want to go? The boarding house?"

"No." she shook her head. "The last thing I want right now it to run into Stefan. Just drive Damon, drive somewhere where there isn't anybody else…or the chance of seeing anyone else."

Her words brought images to my mind that she would no doubt slap me for if I voiced them, so I kept my mouth shut and took the exit out of Mystic Falls. She didn't even blink. Did she really trust me that much, that she was going to let me take her out of town? Either she was so upset she didn't care what happened to her, what I did to her…or she really did want to be alone with me. Now how is that for a foolish thought?

Fifteen minutes later the car came to a stop and she opened her eyes. I was relieved to see that she hadn't started crying. She shifted up in the seat and looked out through the windshield. Her skirt went a little higher and I wondered how hard it would be to find out what color underwear she was wearing. It would be interesting if she wasn't wearing any, but I doubted that. This was Elena I was talking about after all. She looked back at me, smiling the faintest bit until she saw the look in my eyes.

"Is this alright?" I asked and gestured to the scenery that was outside the car.

"Um…" she gulped and tried to ignore the hunger and lust in my gaze that was giving everything away I was working so hard to hide. "It's certainly beautiful. Where are we?"

"Haven't you ever been here before?" I asked, curious at just how innocent she was after all. Caroline had brought me here within the first week were 'together', claiming that this was _the _spot to get it on. "It's Mystic Fall's version of a look out."

"Oh." Elena sunk back into the seat as if she was trying to melt into it. "And you decided to bring me here of all places?"

"I figured it was the best place to avoid Stefan, besides the view is pretty good." I got out of the car and walked over to her door. "Care to get a better look?" I asked her through the glass window and she nodded. Apparently she thought she was safe from my advances if we were out of the car.

Elena's POV

His car smelled like him, but when he pulled me out of my seat and I tripped into his arms, there was little sense of loss. The moon over our heads wasn't full but it gave enough light so I could see his eyes. His hands were cool on my skin from where he'd grabbed me to keep me steady. High heel shoes didn't give great balance when you were walking on dirt. I said as much and he chuckled, lifting me in his arms and moving us to the front of the car with vampire speed that left my head fuzzy for a minute. When my eyes settled back into my head, I opened them and took in the tree line and shape of the mountains before us.

"Perhaps bringing me here wasn't such a bad idea after all." I said and looked up at him.

He'd placed me on the hood of the car so my feet were dangling over the edge, but he was standing a few feet away, well out of reach. I wondered if it was to protect himself, or me. Hooking my heel in the bumper I crossed my leg over the other, watching his eyes as they trailed over my legs to where my skirt and rode up almost to my hips. I hadn't planned it, but I had to admit that having someone, having him look at me like that was thrilling. Lately, all Stefan was interested in my blood, and even though I knew Damon was craving to taste me as we sat here, the look in his eyes meant more.

"Do you do things like that on purpose?" he asked, turning his head away from me and I frowned. "Or does your subconscious just like to toy with my libido until I can't resist you any longer?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said and leaned back on my elbows so I could watch the stars. "Come sit with me?"

"Are you sure about that?" he asked and looked back.

Damon POV

Now I was certain that she was trying to torture me. The moon came out from behind a few clouds and cast a bit more light on her. Her head was tilted back to look at the stars, the milky white skin of her neck calling to me. I closed my eyes for a moment, listening to the steady beat of her pulse and the rush of blood through her. I could feel the veins on my face begin to show, but fought them back. She didn't answer the question, and even though my body tightened I stepped closer. Her scent hit me, but it had nothing to with her perfume this time.

Now she was tempting both the man and the vampire within me. Did she really expect me to keep holding out, keep bottling up all the feelings I felt for her? I seriously considered driving off the cliff, but I'd worked hard to restore the car she was currently sprawled over. I'd had one in the sixties almost exactly like it, and quite a few good times with it. The memories of my past flashed through my brain and I knew I would have to get her off my car, the sooner the better. As I searched for an excuse, she looked up and smiled at me.

"I think we need music. I never actually got to dance."

"Dance?" I looked at her confused and watched as she slowly slid from the hood to the ground, her heels sinking into the soft dirt.

"Yes, turn the radio on or something." She said and tried to pull her top down a little further. It refused to cooperate though and with a huff she gave up. "Talk about feeling ridiculous. I wish I'd brought a change of clothes."

I considered saying nothing, but the temptation was too much to bare, and once I'd set the volume to an appropriate level, I came back around the car, helping her to stand on a more stable section of ground. Frustrated she slipped off the shoes and turned to face me. "I think you look incredible, and if Stefan was stupid enough to leave you alone when you look this great, he's stupider than I thought."

"I'm not going to defend him if that's what you were waiting for." She said after a minute, and I wondered if she'd finally come to see just how wrong my idiot brother was for her. The radio switched to something slow, but with a beat and I felt her body move closer. "Is that all you listen to? Oldies and hard rock?"

"Pretty much." I grinned and held my arms open for her. "You wanted to dance after all?"

"I'd dance with the devil tonight if it meant that all this dressing up wasn't for nothing." She slipped her hand in mine and we pulled each other close.

"If you think about it, I suppose some would see me as the devil." I said and turned her slowly in a circle. Barefoot Elena was a lot shorter than I was used to, but it was interesting having something so small in my arms, especially when I knew just how violent she could get when the time called for it. There really wasn't anything sweet and innocent about this girl when it came down to it. She just hadn't managed to figure that out about herself yet.

"That would have been a good costume for you." She laughed and looked up at me. "How come you never dress up?"

"I think the bad boy look is one that's timeless and never goes out of style." I pulled her closer, waiting for her to resist, but she didn't.

"What if you had to dress up? What would you chose?"

"What would go with your costume?" I asked. "If I'm going to dress up, I may as well go all out and do the annoying matching couple thing."

"Secretly you like all that annoying couple stuff." She said and moved to wrap her arms around my neck. I could hear her heart beat louder now in my ears and tried to focus on that, and not how close the vein in her arm was to my mouth.

Avoiding the statement I dipped her quickly, bringing her back up just as fast. Her body was flush against mine now. "You didn't answer the question."

Elena's POV

I thought of the plan I'd made with Stefan about our costumes for the night, how he was supposed to dress up in his football gear. We would win the best costumes of the night and spend the early morning celebrating. Now the plans had changed and I stood here in the arms of his brother, fully enjoying myself, the way he smelled and the way his arms felt around me. "I suppose there are a few options we could fit your look into. Especially with the car and all…" she glanced at the Camaro with admiring eyes.

"Such as?"

"There's Danny Zucko from Grease. A Rebel Without a Cause…" I searched my brain for other bad boys that fell for cheerleaders, but his closeness was making it hard to think.

"James Dean was quite an interesting man." Damon said thoughtfully and I pulled back a little to look at him.

"Don't tell me you actually knew him?"

"Of course, where do you think the autographed photo in the library came from?" he looked down at me and I kind of like how tall and strong he looked.

"You constantly surprise me Damon." I said and let my head settle on his hard chest. The moonlight was making him like a beautiful porcelain statue and I couldn't stand to look at him for much longer. "And have I ever mentioned how glad I am that you don't sparkle?"

"Sparkle?" he looked down at me, a slight glare in his eyes. "Don't tell me you fell for that Cullen idiot." I knew I had been a fan of the Twilight series before the Salvatore brothers came into my life, but now that I knew what real vampires were like, it did nothing for me.

"I'm a much bigger fan of yours." I teased and pulled back as the song stopped. The radio announcer had begun speaking and there was no music left to dance to. He didn't release me though and I looked up at him puzzled. "What is it Damon?" I asked and searched his eyes for an answer.

Damon's POV

"I can't stand it anymore Elena." I said and let my fingers brush through her hair. "I need to kiss you, and I hope that's alright. I'm afraid that even if it isn't, there is nothing that you can do about it."

I saw the momentary flash of fear in her eyes, but in the end it was her that connected our lips first. Then I could really hear her blood rushing in my ears and I found it hard to control myself. The bloodlust that my brother was fighting so hard to control over took me and I understood what he was going through. When you had a lollipop in the cupboard, you didn't go back to the candy store and get another one though. Alright, that was a pretty cheesy line, but anyone that tasted Elena would have to think the same thing.

She tasted like the fourth of July, 1967. Cotton candy and pop. I knew it was because of the food that was served at the Halloween dance I'd picked her up from, but as we kissed I couldn't help imagining her standing on the boardwalk in Los Angelos in a flowery dress surrounded by hippies. The cool night air did nothing to still my thoughts of her in the sunshine and I deepened the kiss. She responded eagerly and I let my hands move from either side of her neck, down to her waist. "Damon, don't stop." She gasped for air and I moved my kisses down her face to her neck.

The pulse in her throat pulled me from the daydream and I felt the crash of reality as I remembered who I was kissing and who she belonged to. My pause seemed to snap her back to earth as well, but she didn't pull away. Instead, her hands came up to frame my face and she pulled my lips back to hers. "Elena this is mad. I can't do this. Believe me, I want nothing more than to toss you in the back seat and make you mine, but I won't be able to deal with the hate you will feel for me in the morning."

"There are more places to fuck me than the back seat of the car." She said, the crude words sounding enticing on her lips. I blinked back surprise from them nonetheless and she smiled. "Oh come, you aren't the only one that knows how to talk dirty."

"I certainly didn't think that you could." I said and rushed her against the hood of the car, careful to control the force so I didn't dent the vehicle with a imprint of her body. "You don't know what you're doing." I said, my voice dark and warning as she raked her nails under my shirt and down my stomach. "I'm not gentle and soft like Stefan."

"Good." She wrapped her legs around my hips and pulled me roughly against her. "I want to be seen, to not be ignored- but that doesn't mean that I want to be treated like a china doll all the time."

I had to admit, I liked this side of Elena, and knew that if I was going to help her keep it up I had to let go and be myself. She responded better to that tonight than the calm mask I put on to keep her relaxed. Neither of us had forgotten all the terrible things I'd done to her or the people in the town, but in the moment none of it mattered because she wanted me, and I needed her. "If only you had met me first." I said, running my hands up her smooth legs and meeting the silk panties she wore beneath the skirt. "I wouldn't have let you feel ignored for one minute."

Elena's POV

I like the sound of that, and whatever Damon was doing with his fingers was enough to drive me over the edge before he'd even begun to really touch me. I wished I had met Damon first, and was he teased my wetness through the silk, as he kissed my neck and left a mark I would have to explain away, I thought of what it would have been like if I had belonged to this Salvatore brother to begin with. He had the capacity to show kindness, but the bad boy behind the heart appealed to me more than I cared to admit. I tightened my grip on his neck, and pressed his mouth closer.

His fangs scraped at my skin, leaving a tingling, burning sensation but he didn't break the skin. I felt one of his fingers slip beneath the fabric and inside me. There was no one around to hear me, so I didn't hold back the sighs or moans as his touch worked magic. A few minutes later the fire of an orgasm began to ripple through me and my soft sighs turned to desperate cries. I needed more friction, more speed. I needed him inside me and when I pressed him against my center I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Please Damon," I said, whimpering when he pulled his hand away.

"Please what?" the cocky smile, the arrogant tone was all back. He was quite pleased with himself that he had made me cum so quickly. Well how could he not with fingers like that?

I waited until he had shed his jacket and laid it next to us on the hood. "Show me what you were like in the sixties the first time you had this car. Show me what I've been missing all this time, make me regret ignoring you when you wouldn't have ignored me. Prove to me that I'm making the right choice in breaking up with Stefan."

He grinned and wrapped his hands around my hips sliding me down the hood so I was lying on my back. The cool metal of the hood pressed to my bare back, but I relished in it. The heat between us was enough to start a forest fire and a little cool would do us some good, especially since we hadn't even started yet. "I can't deny that you in this cheerleading outfit definitely got my attention." He said and brought my wrist to his mouth. "In all my years I have never made love to a cheerleader on the hood of my car."

"Well I've never been made to by a vampire on the hood of a car." I said and let my eyes closed as he kissed and nipped at the flesh of my wrist. "Don't even think of biting me yet." I said, my voice barely more than a whisper.

"When I bite you it won't be here." His voice was definitely made to belong to a leather jacketed bad boy, and even though she imagined what he would look like on a motorcycle, she was glad he had the car at this moment.

"Where will it be then?" I asked, noticing just how breathless and needy I was sounding. Not at all sexy and demanding like I wanted to be.

He pulled back and considered my carefully for a minute before bending down and caressing my inner thigh with his fingers and then his tongue. "You'd be surprised how delicious the blood can be from here when the…prey is aroused like you are."

I let my head drop back and enjoy the feel of his tongue on my skin, but the sound of ripping fabric pulled me out of my enjoyment for a moment. I actually liked that pair of underwear. "Dammit Damon, you didn't have to do that."

He looked up at me and grinned. "I'll buy you new ones. Just shut up and enjoy this."

That was good enough for me, and when I felt his tongue sweep from my thigh to the center of my heat, I cried out. I felt his laugh before I heard it, and then my body was out of my control. My hands fisted in his hair, pressing him closer- even though my bucking hips weren't giving much chance to get away. With strong hands he held me as still as possible. His tongue brought me to a new level of heaven I had never reached before and when the orgasm hit me this time, I could feel the wetness on my thighs and smell it on his fingers.

"I don't think I can handle this much longer." I said and grasped for the hem of his shirt. He helped my pull it over his head and wiped his mouth on it before tossing it to the ground and bringing my lips to his. "I want you Damon, please." I clawed at his chest, then lower until I felt the clasp of his belt. He smirked and stilled my hands with his.

"In a moment." He said and I felt the fabric of my too tight, too small top being pulled from my body. If my breasts could talk, they would have thanked him for being released when he unlatched by bra a moment later. They'd been held in by the wire and tightness of the top, and were now aching for his hands.

Damon's POV

All I wanted was to sink inside her and make her cum again, to taste her blood and hear my name fall from her lips, but I didn't want to treat her like a blood bag as my brother had more than once. Nor did I want her to feel like this was just another fuck to me, since we both knew I'd had many. The moonlight turned her breasts to a tantalizing color and I brought one nipple between my teeth, careful to keep my fangs retracted. I felt her hands reach for my belt again and I growled, warning her off. She stopped and reached for my arm instead, offering her free breast for me to tease.

I found it hard to believe how any man, vampire or human had let her slip from their grasp. I certainly wasn't going to let her out of my sight after this. And even if I had to tie her to my bed at the Boarding House and keep her as a love slave I would make sure she felt appreciated and loved. Her sighs ripped from her lips and I saw her hand trail down between us so she could tease her core while I played. It didn't bother me any, the more she came, the better experience it would be for her. I switched breasts and moved my kisses up to her neck, then her lips.

"You're good at this." She said, her voice breathless as she worked herself up; one hand on her clit, the other around my neck.

"I've got moves you've never seen." I whispered in her ear and she laughed, remembering the dance we'd shared at the last decade dance.

"Show me some more of them." She said and I was surprised when I felt her teeth on my neck, shoulder and then ear. Her tongue darted out as she brought my lobe between her teeth.

As she finished bringing herself to climax, I unbuckled my pants and brought her center closer to my tip. She was still trembling from her last release and with my lips on hers; I swallowed her gasp as I thrust into her. She tightened around me and I heard the skip in the beat of her heart when I allowed my fangs to come out. She wasn't afraid though, she was expectant, waiting and completely turned on. Her nails dug into my forearms as she fought for control.

"Tell me how good it feels Elena." I said into her hear, my voice deep. "Tell me how badly you want me."

"Oh Damon." She gasped, her fingers tangling in my hair as she pressed her hips up to meet my thrusts. "You feel amazing inside me. Harder please. Make me forget everything and everyone but you."

Those words were almost as encouraging as if she had told me she loved me, and what kind of man would I be if I didn't oblige. "Don't worry Elena. I will make you mine."

She found my lips and bit my bottom lip, her tongue and hands frenzied as she fought to keep her composer. "Oh, fuck Damon. I can't believe I waited so long to feel this." She moaned and began meeting my thrusts as best she could. "Faster." She scrapped at my chest, leaving stinging trails of pain on my skin that I didn't mind.

I increased my speed and pressure on her, sliding her lower on the hood so I could reach a new angle. She tightened around me and I could feel the ripples of pleasure her body was being subjecting to tremble through her and back to me inside her. She shifted, lifting her leg closer to me and I noticed that I hadn't removed her skirt. The chuckle I let slip didn't seem to bother her as she flexed her thigh muscles temptingly.

"It will hurt for only a moment." I promised and licked the spot I was going to bite. She nodded and pressed her hips into mine as my fangs sank into her flesh. The warm blood sent a shock over my taste buds and the scent filled my senses. I had to fight for the control to not drain her and focused on thrusting a little more than I wanted to.

"Damon." She gasped my name, and I wondered if I would ever get sick of hearing that. I felt her hand on my neck go limp. I sucked in the last drop, letting the sweet and salty taste of her blood sit on my tongue as I thrust one last time, finally reaching my height with her.

After a moment I looked up at her, licking the last bit of her blood from my lips. She didn't look at me disgusted like I expected her to. Instead her eyes showed sated pleasure, but there was an underlying passion behind it that told me this wasn't going to be the last time my car got this kind of show. "You're mine now Elena." I said and bent to kiss her.

"I know." She nodded. "And I never want it any different." Her tongue played with mine lazily and I wondered how long she would need before I could convince her to come back to the boarding house with me. There had to be something I could tie her up with around there.

"You're in for quite an interesting future." I trailed my finger between her breasts and down past her belly button. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

"I better be." She grinned.

_a/n: well that ended up being a hell of a lot longer than I planned, but I'm pretty happy with it. I think it's a bit more smutty than my first two, but hopefully it was still sweet enough in parts to combat the sour. Thank you for reading and comment if you'd like to share your thoughts with me or have a request for a story. _


End file.
